


Non-regulation Ministry Attire

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's not appropriate attire to wear to the Ministry of Magic.  Percy/Lavender</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non-regulation Ministry Attire

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Non-regulation Ministry Attire  
> Author: luvscharlie  
> Prompt: "Don't worry. It's only kinky the first time."  
> Warnings: sex  
> Rating: NC-17ish  
> Word Count: 498  
> Pairing: Percy Weasley/Lavender Brown  
> Author's Notes Written for hp_humpdrabbles because someone actually feels good again and wants to write so badly.

"This _thing_ you're wearing is not Minstry regulation attire. How did you even get past security in such a--I don't even know what to call it," a flustered Percy huffed. His face was red. His ears were burning. And Lavender Brown had clearly gone round the bend.

"The Minister put Stan Shunpike in charge of security. He did some checking. But only my tits." 

"Bloke couldn't properly secure a pygmy puff." 

"You're getting off the subject." 

"Is there a subject other than you being inappropriately attired in my office, where you know you're not supposed to be?"

She crawled over his desk, scattering his papers all about and spread her legs to give him an unobstructed view of what she wasn't wearing.

"Well, now I'll never get the pages back in order for my Cauldron Report." 

She slipped a finger inside her, bringing it to his lips and stroking it across them." 

He groaned in satisfaction at her taste. His cock was straining at his trousers and, though he'd never done _THAT_ here, he was pretty sure that fucking Lavender atop his desk would make for a far more satisfying day than delivering the Cauldron thickness report that he'd rewritten-- but it was due today, and Percy _did_ like to be punctual.

"I can see those gears turning in your head."

"I am at the office and--"

"Your older, inked and very sexy brother is two floors up in the Department for the Control of Magical Creatures, I could--" 

Percy crushed his mouth down on hers, and she reached for his fly, tugging down the zip and wrapping her legs around him. He slid into her with a smooth stroke. Long and slow, that's how she liked it best. But, perhaps offices were meant for quick and exciting fucks. He'd seen a myriad of women going in and out of Charlie's office, and Percy doubted many of them had reports to make on illegal creatures. 

Percy licked his fingers and slid his thumb against her clit, pressing, pressing, he flicked and she bucked. He pressed and she moaned, so that Percy had to aim a Silencing Charm at his office door. His lips at her ear, he whispered "You do make things exciting."

"Mmm," she hummed. 

He took her hard and fast. The thrill of getting caught and Lavender's enthusiasm drove him to completion far too quickly. He finished her with his fingers. She arched her back, shivering in climax. 

_An hour later_

Charlie poked his head in Percy's office. "Hey, little brother. Want to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron later?"

"Can't. Too busy." Percy was still reassembling his papers.

"So I heard."

Percy felt his stomach knot. 

"Romilda Vane works in the office above you. She said you could use some work on your Silencing Charm."

Percy dropped his head to his desk in embarrassment, only to discover it still smelled of their sexual encounter. He groaned. "Leaky Cauldron, half-seven. Tell no one."


End file.
